Journey
__NOEDITSECTION__ Words Words Journey belongs to CopperWingz. Do not copy or steal anything, editing mistakes may be fixed. Words Words Appearance Journey is a tall and slender Tempestwing, but he is muscular. He has long, black horns the shine in the light. He is a dark green Tempestwing, and his band of scales are as neon green as his eyes. His underbelly is a lighter grey color and his claws fade to black. He is taller then average, and he has a longer tail. On his black wings are neon green stripes, and his stripe on his eye is a mute green color. He has a layer of scales that a pure black. He wears jeans and a gray hoodie if he needs to wear something. He always has a dark gray leather bag that holds his money, treasure, and his flint arrows. He as a custom made neon green bow that is as deadly as him. Words Words Personality Journey is very strong, in the way he looks and acts. He mostly tends to be silent and difficult to understand. Deep down, he is actually very playful, but rarely shows this because of his intimidating look. Quill can easily bring out this side of him though. A lot of the times, he gets embarrassed easily and relies on Quill to continue the story. Words Words History Journey was once a very out going dragon, he even still shows this side with Quill. When he was born, he was the first dragonet of his parents. His father, Sunray, trained him, and his mother, Nightleaf, taught him all that he knows. He was three once his mother had his sister, Cloud dancer. He grew up and helped Cloud dancer with learning and training. Soon though, when Journey was five, his mother died of Sandwing poisoning. He still remembers how his mother saved him and his sister from the angry Sandwing. He laid her to rest under the willow tree that his mother and father first met at. Afterwards, it was just Sun-ray, Cloud-dancer, and himself. A few years later and he joined the Tempestwing army. He trained and helped support his family. But disaster came again. One day after coming home after fighting, he found his father and sister dead on the ground, with slit necks, and the ends of their tails cut off. He buried them next to his mother, and visits them every week. From then on, he promised himself he would protect others, and help those in need. Words Words Abilities Strength Journey is fairly strong, but not the strongest. His strength is just enough to help anyone is all most any situation. Sparking He has trained all most all his life so he can control his sparking efficiently. He is able to look at a target, and easily shock them in the right conditions. Bow Skills He has also trained to be a deadly bows dragon. He can snipe a bird in the open sky with ease. Smartness He has studied the environment all around the world. With this, he can tell what is poisonous, and what is delicious. He can think fast, and get his friends out of deadly situations. It is also hard to catch him off guard. Words Words Trivia *Based on Sweden from Hetalia *Can sing very well, but only sings for Quill *Very sensitive, but doesn't show it *Favorite food is Jalapenos, and laughs when Quill tries to be tough and eat them *Once trained in the Tempestwing army, but left after his sister and father died Words Words Gallery Words Words Category:Content (CopperWingz) Category:TempestWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+